Users of cellular communication devices rely on the ability to communicate when in remote locations. In some examples, users rely on the ability to use their cellular devices in the event of an emergency when in those remote locations. However, cellular coverage might not always be available and/or signal strength of the cellular coverage might not be strong enough to conduct a phone call or transmit a message (e.g., a call for help).
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.